the_world_of_ardafandomcom-20200214-history
Gothmog
Gothmog was one of the nine Nazgûl that served the Dark Lord Sauron and became the Witch-King's most valued lieutenant throughout the Third Age. A descendant of Ren Jey, he was the son of a King to the people who once lived in Berennyr during the Second Age. As a prince, he was shown to be war-like and held a long term enemy with the Khundolar Easterlings, who were invading the land long before the the War of the Last Alliance. After slaying his ancestor Ren Jey and taking possession of his Ring of Power, he became one of the Nazgûl. During the War of the Ring, Gothmog later served in Sauron's army as the lieutenant of Minas Morgûl, second-in-command to Er-Mûrazôr, the Witch-king of Angmar, lord of the nine Nazgûl. He took command of the forces of Morgûl during the Siege of Gondor after the Witch-king was slain by Éowyn and Meriadoc Brandybuck. In response to the arrival of the Rohirrim and the parallel attack from Minas Tirith, Gothmog throws all of his army's reserves into the fray. He later participated in the Battle of Morannon where he met his ultimate demise along with the rest of the Nazgûl. Biography Early Life Before he was born, Berennyr prophets fated that a young Barbarian prince would fight to destroy the Dark Lord Sauron while others state that he was simply doomed to his service until the end of the Third Age. Born in the late-Second Age, he was son of an honorable mighty King, who ruled the kingdom with strength, faith, honor, and wisdom. He also had two elder brothers, three elder sisters, and one younger brother, and a descendant of the mighty Ren Jey, who became one of the nine Nazgûl. He was still a young boy when his mother, father, elder sister, two elder brothers, and several friends he known were killed during a war against Orcs, who were invading the land. Civil War After the downfall of Númenor in SA 3319, Gothmog had been at war with the Khundolar, a tribe of Easterlings that lived peacefully. While unaware that his ancestor Ren was given orders to get Easterlings and the honorable Human Barbarians of Berennyr to fight each other, Gothmog had fallen with love with an Khundolar Easterling Woman which would be the key to end the civil war. However, when he discovered the love of his wife murdered by an unknown assassin who worked for Ren Jey, Gothmog held the Khundolar Easterlings and felt enraged for breaking their oath. This led to a civil war, and Gothmog had been leading his army to confront the Khundolar Chieftain leading his. Gothmog held the chieftain responsible for the murder of his daughter, much to that fact he had nothing to do with the murder. Despite his desparate attempt to avenge the woman he loved and confront the chieftain, Gothmog was stabbed by his ancestor, but regained the last of his strength to remove the Ring of Power and slay Ren. As he laid dying while the Chieftain honored him for his brave act and promised to spare his people, Gothmog noticed the Ring of Power lying on the ground and picked it up. Once he placed the ring in his finger, Gothmog felt the ties of darkness consume him and his wound healing. He then stabs the Chieftain with no mercy and began to go on a deadly rampage, killing the Khundolar Easterlings and his own people. This forced both sides to stop fighting each other and chose to stop Gothmog, whose mind was not his own and continued to fall into darkness. He continued to ravage his own land and people by the effects of the Ring of Power, and those who would not suffer the wrath of the fallen king would flee from him as Berennyr would become a forsaken place known as the Brown Lands. War of the Last Alliance Appearances *''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' *''Middle-Earth: Shadow of War'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mordorians Category:Nazgûl